The Dragon Festival
by Midnight Butterfly-chan
Summary: The Dragon Festival has arrived to Fiore, and Magnolia! Fairy Tail goes to the festival to have fun! Natsu asks Lucy to be with him in the festival, and does something suprising to Lucy. But what? Is it a confess, or a little talk, or something else? Read to find out! :3 Natsu x Lucy.


**The Dragon Festival**

_**'Let the dragon's fly in the sky, and bring happiness and love to all people in the festival'**_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello again! This is a special fanfic for the day Chinese Dragon Boat Festival. I like the day. But this fanfic is not going to tell about the festival. Anyways, hope you'll enjoy this one-shot! Please forgive me for the OOC'ness if the characters have :p and grammar errors. Also, the story's pairings are Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy and Gray x Juvia :3 meow.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FT, it owns Hiro Mashima!

_It's time to go to the Dragon Festival!_

* * *

**Normal POV**

The known for many years, the Dragon Festival has arrived into Fiore. Everyone is having fun, even in Magnolia. There are dragon shaped boats and kites, and masks and everything else! Even some Dragon Slayers are in the town. But in Fairy Tail, everyone is excited to go to the festival, everyone is ready. Their master, Makarov Dreyar is telling them something.

"Okay, listen up, brats! We are going to the festival! If some doesn't want to go, they can stay in the guild and guard it from bad people. But they who want to go, then they can go to have fun. Everyone has to have fun and a relaxing day, so go, brats!" Makarov cheered and everyone else.

Everyone who wanted to go to the festival, went home to prepare. The only ones who went home were Lucy, Natsu & Happy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy & Carla. Others stayed in the guild.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Waaah! As I walked home, I saw some people building the festival and the decorations. I smiled all the way home. It was a beautiful view. When I got home, I went to my bedroom, stripped down my clothes and went into the bathroom to get a nice hot bath. I stayed in the bathtub about twenty minutes, because it was so relaxing. I got out of the bathtub and wrapped a soft towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom into my bedroom, and saw a familiar person in my bed. I screamed, but then I saw it was only Natsu.

"Natsu what the hell?! Why are you here?" I asked and tried to calm down.

"Calm down, Luce. I only came here to ask you something.." Natsu said and I saw a slight of pink blush on his cheeks.

"A-Ask about w-what?" I questioned again. He rose up from my bed and came closer to me. God, how cute he looked! Yes, I am in love with that idiot, I know.

"U-Umm..Luce, can...you go with me...to the festival? 'Cause Happy is going with Wendy and Carla." Natsu asked and blushed a bit. I felt heat on my face.

"Sure, Natsu. I'd l-love to c-come!" I smiled sweetly to him.

"Yay! Lucy is coming!" he said happily and hugged me. It was embarrassing, because for the sake of Mavis, I was only in a towel! I was blushing madly, but I think Natsu didn't mind. I know Natsu was lonely, when Igneel left, but then he had Lisanna and Happy.. I just smiled and hugged him back. Suddenly, I felt a hot breathing on my neck, then some canine teeth digging into my neck. I felt now pain. It was Natsu who bit me on my neck. He was sucking some blood and licked the place where he bit me. I was confused very much.

"N-Natsu?! W-What d-did you d-d-do?!" I cried and he looked at me.

"What else? I **marked **you. You're mine, Luce." Natsu said and grinned. My eyes were wide. He...he marked me? What did he mean by that and I'm his?

"W-What?" I questioned and backced away a bit. He chuckled and walked closer to me, lifting my chin up.

"I marked you. That's what Dragon Slayers do, when they get a mate. When they get a mate, they umm...confess to them and mark them, by biting on their mate's neck. Then they roar...They only have one mate in their life.." he said. "A-And...I-I love you, Luce. Will you be my mate?" he asked, with a confess. I felt some tears in my eyes, coming out. I was so suprised. I wanted to confess first, but he managed to be the first. Unexpected from Natsu.

"I...I love you too, Natsu...and yes, I'll be your mate!" I said and hugged him, and then I kissed him on the lips. Now he was suprised, but kissed back. We were kissing about two minutes, and we enjoyed it. _'God I love how he kisses me..he's so cute..' _I thought. The pain in my neck was already gone, but the mark was hot. And my towel almost slipped off, but I pulled it back. I broke the kiss and glanced at the clock. It was almost five.

"Natsu, I have to put my kimono on and some accessories, can you please wait in the living room?" I asked and he only nodded, grinned and went into the living room. I sighed and then I searched my kimono out of the wardrobe.

Finally I found my kimono. It was a hot-pink kimono, with white hawaii flowers, and light-pink trimmed sleeves. It looked so beautiful! I put it on, and looked at the mirror. I suddenly noticed Natsu's bite mark, which was now a little, red and orange colored glowing dragon. I touched it, and it was very warm. I guess it was warm because it was a Fire Dragon Slayer's mark. I smiled and put my hair into a bun, but then I didn't like it, so I let it go free and I curled it a bit. I then put on some 'magical' dragon horns, little dragon wings and a dragon's tail. Also I put around my neck a dragon necklace, which was cute too. Lastly I looked at the mirror again. I looked beautiful...I noticed that I didn't have any shoes on, so I put on my kimono sandals and an old leg bracelet on my right leg.

"Wow..." I heard someone say. I turned around and someone kissed me on the lips. It was Natsu again. I giggled and kissed him back. Then we broke the kiss for air.

"N-Natsu!" I giggled as he grinned.

"I couldn't wait any longer. You look so beautiful, like a dragon! I love you.." Natsu said and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, love you too...but let's go now." I smiled and we left the house.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy and Natsu left the house, and everything was prepared. The Dragon Festival had begun. Everyone in Magnolia was having fun. Lucy and Natsu went also to have fun, and they went to eat, play games..

"This is fun, Natsu!" Lucy chirped and hugged Natsu's arm, who was eating many dangos.

"Yeah! These dangos are so good! Try some, Luce." Natsu said and gave Lucy one, who tasted it. She grinned, meaning she liked it, and stole some from Natsu. Then, the two saw the others, Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Happy. They went to group with them, and they were having a relaxing and happy time together. Soon, a staff person from the festival announced something.

"Everyone having fun in the Dragon Festival? Good! We're now showing you some fireworks and magical chinese dragons flying in the sky! Please enjoy your time!" Everyone then looked into the sky and saw very beautiful fireworks and glowing magical dragons dancing in the sky. It was indeed, very beautiful festival. Lucy and Natsu saw Gajeel kiss Levy, and Gray kiss Juvia. They guessed those confessed their love to each other too.

"I love you, Luce..really, really much." Natsu said and kissed Lucy on the lips, who enjoyed it.

"I love you too, my silly dragon!" Lucy said and kissed back. This was the Dragon Festival in Magnolia. Everyone enjoyed their time in the festival. Especially these two, Natsu and Lucy.

* * *

**The end!**

**Hope you liked this one-shot. Sorry if it was crappy and boring. I wrote this on the day of the Chinese Dragon Boat Festival. You should see the pictures from it! They're awesome! Oh, and by the way, here's the picture of Lucy's kimono (** wp-content/uploads/2012/11/WR1091_ **). They don't have the 'magical dragon accessory', but still it's a cute kimono! See you later, bye my dear readers!**

**- Rubin-chan**


End file.
